The Mojave Desert A Mel&Geri Fantasy
by Lesbianmeri
Summary: Melanie and Geri drive back to the Mojave after filming for a sexy venture (X- Rated)


Melanie's P.O.V

Geri and all of the girls and I had just finished filming in the desert. It was fun but exhausting and It was really fucking hot out but none of that mattered because most of the time I was focused on something else. Geri. She looked gorgeous and so sexy. We arrived home late tonight, it's about 1AM and I have some crazy sensation to go back for some reason, and take only Geri with me. We are very much alike in the sense that we do crazy shit.

Geri's P.O.V

Melanie walks into my room with some ripped up Levi's, a crop top and her big black army boots

"Geri, come here! Were out of here biatch!" Mel says.

"Melanie, Shh your going your going to wake everyone up you twat!" I respond back, giggling.

I walk out in my short shorts and my Union Jack platforms with a red crop top that looks more like a bra. She giggles and smacks my ass as I walk out of the room. We go into the garage and get into the jeep, I get in quietly and don't say much. Mel gets in the car and backs the car out and I can't help but notice she has no bra on and how hard her nipples are do to the temperature change between the house and the garage.

"Melanie where are we going?" I say.

"Driving, baby" she says as she puts her hand on my thigh.

I just let out a little giggle and smile cheekily. We drove for about 30 minutes until we arrived about 5 miles away from our filming place.

Mel's P.O.V

I have arrived at my destination and boy do I have plans. I hopped out of the car and stand in front of the headlights, Geri staring at me curious as to what I was doing. I give her one of my little looks that only Geri knows. I slowly lift my top off and my nipples go hard immediately. Geri's mouth drops. I unbutton my huge bellbottomed pants and slip them off along with my red lace g-string, exposing my perfectly shaved skin right above what she is craving the most. I'm completely naked except my boots. Geri is bitting her lip and it really turns me on when she's does that.

"Come on, you gonna join me or not loner! Strip off!" I say.

"What! Your crazy Melanie!" Geri responds, hesitant.

"Oh come on you silly cow, get out of the car and strip off! You will love it. It's so liberating!"

Geri's P.O.V

I get out of the car and strip off, leaving just my boots on. The sky looks beautiful and so does Melanie. It made me feel so close to her to be naked and bare, exposing everything to her. She grabs my hand and starts running and I of course follow along wondering what the fuck we are doing. Not far from there we find a small bush and stop as we are both out of breath. Once we catch our breath but we can't stop laughing. We really are quite the nutters, especially around each other but I love that about us. We stop laughing and just look at each other. Lost in her beauty, I smile.

"What?" I say.

She smiles back at me

"What?" She says and we look at each other for a minute.

She kisses me. She pulls her head back and I bite my lip. She grabs my face with both her hands and kisses me again, this time leaning into the kiss. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I let out a slight whimper. Her nipples, that are now hard, I can slightly feel against my own chest.

"Fuck" I whisper as she starts to kiss my neck.

Melanie's P.O.V

I hear her whisper that little "fuck" and i could feel the need settle in my stomach, I couldn't help but think about how much I loved her and how much I needed her right now. We are so much alike and I feel like I can be 100% myself and I am so worry free around her. I wanted her. Right here, right now.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask her.

"Yes" she whispers.

I kiss her neck again, this time softer. I could tell her legs were giving out on her a little so I pick her up and set her down on the ground. She lays down, making sure to let me know how uncomfortable the sandy ground was. I got down on top of her and kissed her, deeply. I place my legs right between hers, forcing them to spread a little wider. She lets out a little whimper and I position myself as I grab her hands and pin them against the ground. I kiss her collarbone as I slowly get down to her perfect boobs. I grab her pink nipple into my mouth and she moans loudly. I suckle on them gently, circling my tongue around the hard peak.

" I love you baby" I say.

"I-I-I love you too" she says trying to get that out in between her little moans as I switched over to her left nipple and repeated what I did to her right, giving it a gentle bite.

I kiss down her tummy leaving a trail of kisses.

Geri's P.O.V

Melanie gets down to my lower tummy and she releases my hands.

"Mmm baby. Are you ready?" She says rubbing my legs and thighs and then gently pushing my knees apart.

I moan gently as all my senses come to life with the light gust of air hitting me.

"Mmm" Melanie moans, responding to my moan.

She lightly rubs two fingers over me and I just lean relax my head. I put my hand on top of hers and she grabs my hand and kisses it. She re-adjusts and I feel her start explore me, lightly rubbing her fingers over me. Her touch is so gentle and soft but at the same time so powerful. Her fingers find their way to my clit and she starts slowly moving her finger in circles.

"Oh god" I whimper.

She leans up and kisses my lips. Her lips, so soft.

"Baby, please. I need you. I love you." I say.

"I love you too" she responds back.

I feel her finger start moving again, responding to my request. I start moving my hips with her rhythm and soon I feel it slip inside me.

"Ohh Melanie" I moan.

She starts thrusting her finger into me, gently. My hips move even more and she slips another finger in me. It feels so good to be so united and so loved by each other. She's so gentle with me but the pleasure was blinding and building by the second.

"I need you baby" I whisper.

"I'm here baby." She whispers back.

Mel's P.O.V

I slip my fingers gently out of her and watch her wetness trickle down. My finger catches it and I make sure I have all of her attention as I put my finger into my mouth, taking it out slowly and very careful not to miss a single bit, watching her face as I do this. I position myself back between her perfect legs and I get a grip around her thighs. I gently kiss her a few times and then let my finger drift gently over her slit once more before I gently run my tongue over her. She is warm and soaking wet. The taste, the smell and the feel of her in this moment is enough to put me over the edge and I want her more than ever.

"Mmm I love feeling how warm and wet my baby is" I mutter in my low voice.

"God Melanie I love feeling you against me" Geri replies.

I start getting a little more rough with her, rubbing my tongue against her clit harder, leaving little nibbles, hearing her moan as she comes close to cumming but I don't allow that to happen...yet. I put her legs up on my shoulders and lick her from the back to the front in one slow swipe before I put us in scissor position. I took a deep breath as I did this as I had to prepare myself for this. I wanted her and I to reach our release with an earth shattering orgasm. I bound to make us cum, and cum hard. I knew the sun would be and I didn't want any raunchy headlines in the papers. Geri grabs my hand and my thigh as she starts the grinding. I can feel everything. Her clit right up against mine, god it feels so good and I never want it to end with this beautiful woman. I can't help but moan loudly from the hot hot pleasure and I feel that I'm in a different universe. My vision is a bit blurry and all I can hear are our moans that are almost perfectly in sync. I think we probably sound like wolves but fuck I don't care, I just want to feel her against me, harder and faster.

"Harder! Faster! oh god baby!" I cry out

At that moment, Geri let's out a small yell as our clits got caught on one another's in a perfect rotation and a rhythm that was going to drive the both of us over the edge, right here, right now.

"B-b-babyyy I'm cumming! Cum with me cum baby please" I whimper

She screams and I let out one quiet grunt as I climax. I feel her fight to get off me as her clit sensitizes and I pull her on top of me. I wrap my arms around her head as we both lay there panting, so full of love for one another. I run my hands through her hair and raise her head to kiss me. To kiss this beautiful woman that I call my girl. I love her more than anything and I always will. Geri and I both realize the sun is very close to be up at the point so we run laughing and naked back to the car hoping that no one has spotted us! I drive us home with my hand on her thigh smiling at her every chance I get.


End file.
